


you didn't try hard enough

by Shark_Puppy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Half-Vampires, I Don't Even Know, Other, Poor Life Choices, Truth or Dare, Vampires, What Have I Done, dingos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: Utter crack on a stick.-but what would crack look like on a stick tho?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	you didn't try hard enough

**Author's Note:**

> As always I take requests of literally anything. feel free to message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.
> 
> I used an AI to write this so you dont have to worry for my sanity... theres at least one brain cell left.

you are Richie Tozier and you are best friends with Eddie, Stan, Beverly, Ben, Bill, and Mike. You all live in a trailer park called "The Trailer Park" and it is your goal to become the next big band in town.

You all have been playing together for about two years now and you've had some great times. Unfortunately, life has its ups and downs. The most recent of which was when your father died suddenly. He was a traveling man and didn't know how to tell you all that he loved you before he died. Now he is dead and you are left with each other's company on the saddest of days.

You sit around and talk about this and that. Beverly brings up the oldies radio station and the conversation turns to music.

"I heard on the oldies station that The Beatles are coming to town!" exclaims Mike.  
"I heard that The Monkees will be too!" adds Ben.  
"Man, I can't wait to see The Beatles! I love the songs!" says Ben.  
"Yeah, me too!" adds Bill.  
"The Monkees were a rip off of the Beatles!" says Stan.  
"The Beatles and the Monkees both came out in the late 50's and they both are from the greatest decade ever!" responds Eddie.  
"Oh yeah? Wasn't there a debate about that a few years ago?" asks Bill.  
"Yeah, but I voted for the sixties since it included the best songs!" says Mike.  
"I think the eighties was a good decade too!" says Ben.  
"That's because you're only ten years old and didn't know any better!" responds Mike.

The argument heats up, but you decide to change it before someone gets violent.

"Hey, guys how about we play a game?" suggest you.  
"Yeah, let's play something!" says Bill.  
"What did you have in mind?" asks Ben.

You think for a bit and then say,

"Truth or Dare! You take one of the truths and one of the dares and we play for laughs."

"Cool!" says Mike. "I'll go with the dare.

Beverly picks a card. It reads,

"If you get asked to dance, you have to dance with the person who asked you."

"I'll go with that one," says Ben.  
"I'll go with the truth," says Bill.

You pull the card and it reads,  
"If you could be any animal, what would you be and why?

Suddenly you get the urge to be a swine. You never thought about it before, but you've always wanted to be a hog since you were a little boy. You've never really wanted to be anything else since you've always been content on being a man in a pig's body.

"I'm going to go with the dare. I want to be a hog."  
"Me too! Me too!" say the others.  
"Why a hog?" asks Ben.  
"Because pigs are awesome!" you answer simply.  
"I'm not playing if I'm going to have to go first," says Mike. "I'll go with the truth."

Beverly pulls another card and it reads,

"If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?"

You think about it for a bit and then say,

"I would go see the Great Barrier Reef. I've always wanted to see it."

"I'll go with that one," says Ben.

"I want to go visit the summit of Mount Everest," says Mike. "Just to see what it's like."

"Oh yeah? Why?" asks Bill.

"Because it's there."

"That's not a good reason."

"It's a good enough reason."

"No, it's a great reason! We can't visit both places. I can't go to the Great Barrier Reef and not the summit of Mount Everest."

"Fair point," says Mike. "I'll go with the truth then."

Beverly pulls another card and it reads,

"You can only say three things about yourself. no more, no less.

"I'm going to go with the dare and say that I have a crush on Eddie."

"No, you can't say that!" says Ben.  
"Sure I can," you argue. "He's pretty cute."

"For me? Pass," says Ben.

Beverly pulls another card. It reads,

"If you could give any object to the person sitting to your right, who would it be and why?

"I'd give her my... Nevermind. I'd give her this stupid lute." You say, pulling the object out of your pocket. "It's not really mine anyway; it was a gift. I found it in the forest when I was young. My dad gave it to me when I began to play so I kept it since... I don't know... But I really like this song! I want to play it for you guys." You begin to strum the opening strings of the song that WillBlue once sang to you in the forest. "Please, please, please don't go... I need you here with me... If I can't have you, nobody else, don't let me die..." You finish the song as the others look on.

"That was beautiful," says Ben.  
"Yeah, it was," says Bill.  
"Yeah, you should really play that for everyone at the tavern," says Mike.  
"I don't think anyone would want to hear it though. It's just a simple song I found in a book once."  
"Maybe, but you can't know that unless you try. You should play it for everyone." says Eddie

Okay... I will.

After staring at you for a moment, Mike says,

"I'll go with the truth then. I'm gay."

"Really?" you ask, surprised. "I mean, I didn't think you were interested in boys."

"I'm not."

"Then who the hell is Bill? It's obvious you're interested in him."

"I'm not interested in him either. I'm actually only half gay. My other personality is into girls. Don't ask. It's a long story."

"Do you guys want to play that song for us now?" asks a annoyed Bill.

You ignore him and say,

"So what's your secret then, if you're not gay and you like boys? Bill obviously doesn't like you back so I can only imagine it might be someone else."  
"She's right you know," says Ben, looking at Bill. "Why won't you even admit you have a crush on me?"  
"Ben! I don't..."  
"Please, I'm dying here! Admit it! I'm attractive and you find me somewhat smart and nice to be around, right?"  
"Yes," says Bill, almost in a whisper.  
"So! You like me, right?"

You can't believe it. It is forbidden for a ghoul to smile, let alone laugh, but Ben is laughing as Bill continues to deny everything.

"Ben, stop it! Bill!"

"Come on, admit it! Oh, I know! If I admit that I like you, then you have to admit that you like me!"

"No!"

"Aw! How cute! You guys! So CUTE! Ahh... I'm going to die... Please, kill me..." you say, covering his ears.

"Seriously, stop it!" Mike says.

"Alright! Alright! I like you! I like you a lot!"

"I'm glad you're finally being honest," you say with a smile. "Now, can we stop with the dying?"

"Alright!" Ben says with a laugh.

"So why do you like me?" asks Bill.

"Oh I don't know! A pretty face? I guess? You're definitely the smartest of us and you're... Mikey? Could you get me a glass of blood?"

Mike nods and walks towards you, though as soon as his feet touch the ground, he begins to bleed out from several places. You quickly rush to him and begin pouring your own blood into a glass, though by the time you get back, Mike is already dead.

You drop the glass.

"Ben, it's not funny! That was stupid! We need to kill Mike so he can't warn his human!" you say.  
"I know! That's why I was laughing!"

You look at Ben, exasperated.

"You need to stop being so mean. Even I can't laugh at someone dying! You're worse than the tutor!"

"Sorry. Mike's a jerk. I'm glad he's dead."

You can't believe it.

"What?! You're happy Mike's dead? He was your friend! Besides, he was helpful. He brought you blueberries."

"No, he was helping because I needed a favor and that was the best way I could think of to repay him. I don't like blueberries. Nobody likes blueberries. He was just being nice. You don't kill nice people."

"So, what you're saying is Mike was a good guy and deserved to die?"

"Um... yeah? I mean he was nice to you too... I think?"

You're getting very confused. You head over to Ben, and grab him by the shirt. He looks at you in fear.

"I need to know. Are you a human or a vampire?" you ask.

"Me? A vampire? No, I'm not a vampire!"

You let go.

"Then what the hell are you?"

"I'm... I'm a Dingo."

You sure as hell hope this isn't the end of Ben's confusion.

"Wait. A what?"

"A Dingo. It's a type of dog. You've never heard of a Dingo?"

"No. What's a Dingo?"

"It's like a wolf, except smaller and a lot more playful. They're native to Australia, but they've been known to travel as far as England."

"Can you turn into a Dingo?"

"NO."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a Dingo."

"What? A mixture between a dog and a vampire? Oh my god! You're so much cooler than a regular wolf!"

"Shut up."

You roll your eyes at Ben.

"Alright, let's get back to the ritual."

"Wait! There's something else you need to do!" beams Ben.

"What is it?" you ask.

"Kill Dr. Grey!"

"What? Why?"

"He's evil! I don't like him! He killed the tutor and reduced my brain to mush! He should die! Please? I beg you? He needs to die! He's planning to take over the world! I know it! He's planning to use a machine called the Professor! It can turn people into vampires! Or something! I gots to save da world! Please, you gotta kill Dr. Grey! I's not my fault! I didn't choose to be a Dingo! It just happen! I don't want to be a Dingo! I wants to be a human again! It's not fair! I's so not a DINGOed person! It's not! I hated it! I wanted to be a HEP person! If I could, I would've changed into a different animal! I woulda been a lion! I woulda been a cheetah! I woulda been fast! I woulda been... fast... "

Ben begins to sniffle a little.

"Alright, Ben. I'll get Dr. Grey. Now tell me how to get into his lab. It's in the basement of the asylum, right?"

You were going to ask Dr. Grey for help anyway, so this is just perfect. Ben nods.

"I show you. It's easy. Da door's unlocked, for a security measure. You can get in anytime."

"How come?"

"I knows a password. It's 'Open Sesame'. That's what Dr. Grey calls me, after all."

"You're on. Let's go. Now."

You begin to leave, but Ben holds on to your shirt.

"Can you kill him without me? I don't want to see or smell anything bad!"

Now you're starting to get irritated.

"Ben, I've killed people before without you being there. It'll be fine."

"But I...!"

"Ben, I'll do what needs to be done. Now let me go, before I decide to rip your head off and feed on you myself. You've been a big help. Good-bye. And good luck. I hope you succeed. I really do. It's not my place to judge anyone. Vampire or not. I think you were meant to be a human though. Remember that. And if you're ever in the neighborhood of a city, you can find me. I'll help you. If you really want to get rid of the bloodlust, I can probably think of something that will help. I don't even think it's in your nature to be a vampire, but if you're set on it... Well, I'm sorry about deceiving you like this. I really am. I guess I just wanted you to stay alive, no? I mean... I was hoping we'd have a future together and... I just..."

Dr. Grey begins to hyperventilate and cries. You gently hold her and say,

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Possibly even with a cure for you. I promise.

After saying your goodbyes to Ben, you begin to descend the stairs of the asylum. As you do, you think about what your next move is going to be. You have a few options, but the most sensible thing would be to check out the abandoned asylum where your sister once took her kids. You'd have to bypass the mutants along the way though. That's going to be dangerous, but if you've got the time, it's probably worth it. If you're too busy worrying about other things, you might not survive.

Other things? Shhh... Keep listening to that... Noise? Is it far away? No, it's right here... There it is again... Someone or something is watching you...  
You turn around and brutishly push Ben away.  
"What? I thought you'd leave without me!" He says.  
"Yeah, sure. We'll leave soon, but right now I need you to stay out of sight. Can you do that?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Just follow the noise."  
The noise begins to get louder.  
"I don't hear anything..."  
"Trust me, you will."  
As you continue to descend into the bowels of the asylum, the noise follows you. It's inhuman, but definitely audible. It's like the noise of claws on concrete, mixed with the hissing of a snake, and then warped around to create a different noise altogether. You turn around to tell Ben to be quiet, but the stairs have already disappeared. You're standing in an empty corridor of dark, depressing gray walls. You and Ben look at each other, then at your surroundings. Suddenly, the dark gray walls around you changes to a deep red, with veins of purple running through it. You look up and see a massive dragon's head, made of stone, with red eyes glaring back at you. It looks down at you, opening its mouth filled with deadly sharp teeth and tearing apart an already huge tear in its throat.  
"Draco mordax!" Ben yells, recoiling in fear.  
You do the same, wondering if this is some sort of hallucination brought on by the non-stop stress. You'd probably be running away right now, but there's nowhere to run. You're still trapped in the corridor. The dragon snorts, turning its head to the side as it begins to speak in an ancient language that you can't even understand. It's not Latin. It's not English. It sounds like Sanskrit, or some other language you heard long ago in an old story about dragons.  
"You have sealed your fate... vampire." It says in a deep, guttural tone.  
It's quiet, but you can still hear the claws on concrete getting closer to you. They're not in front of you, either. You turn your head to the side and see them coming out from the walls. You look back at the dragon and see that it's still there. It appears to be listening to you, but it gives no answer.  
You look down the corridor and past the dragon's head, which has followed your gaze. You see the opening of a door, with bright lights and... something else coming at you. You can't even describe what you're seeing, it's so far beyond anything you've ever seen. You take a step back, only to find your back is against the dragon. You don't have time to wonder or ask questions before your body is ripped apart by some invisible force.  
That was quick.  
Again, you wake up in bed, next to your sister's grave. Your mother and father stand at the head of the grave. They don't look well. Their clothes are tattered and filthy, and their faces bear the signs of hard living. They look at you as you sit up in bed, groaning in pain.  
"What did we do to deserve such suffering?" You ask.  
"We conspired against the Emperor!" Dad says, staring at you defiantly.  
"We opposed the tyranny of the Vatican!" Mom adds.  
"We loved each other!"  
"You didn't try hard enough," they say in unison.  
"You didn't try hard enough," they say in unison.  
They pick up a small stone each, and toss them at you. You duck, but they hit you in the face, breaking your nose. You try to grab them, but they're already running away.


End file.
